


Three is a Good Number

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, End shipping wars, F/M, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, Post Booth Buddies, Ship, Shipping, Short Story, Svtfoe, Talking, Teens, This couple deserves more attention, Tomstarco, confessing, relationships, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marco kissed Star a few days ago, changing things forever. And things change even more when he also kisses Tom.





	Three is a Good Number

Marco felt his heart beat faster than ever as he looked at Tom.

His heart was bleeding, and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop it. He was heads over heels for the prince of the Underworld, just as he was heads over heels with his girlfriend, who he had kissed just days prior.

He never really thought he crushed on Tom, he always thought he was straight, but now he realized he probably was bi. He had never thought his feelings for him were romantic, but after sharing that amazing kiss with Star, he had felt a new wave of emotions, strong and unlike anything other.

Or well, he had felt it from Tom, not knowing what it was.

But now he knew, and he didn’t know which was worse, the fact that he had kissed Tom’s girlfriend without permission, or the fact that he seemed to have a crush on both of them.

Or what he was gonna do now.

“Marco, what are you doing?”, Toma began, wondering why Marco looked at him that way, and the next second, Marco’s lips were pressed against Tom’s, all of Marco seemed to turn on fire, and even though the kiss only lasted a split second, it felt like a blissful eternity. But as they parted, he saw Tom’s confused look on his face, mouth wide open.

“What, did you just do?”, he asked, but before Marco could answer, he heard Star scream.

“Marco what they heck are you doing?!? First you kiss me and now you kiss my boyfriend!”.

“What, he kissed you?”, Tom’s voice was shocked, yet hurt and a bit mad.

“It’s not her fault”, Marco began. “I did it without asking her, it’s all my fault, please don’t be mad at her Tom. After the kiss I realized I was wrong, but heck, now I’m here doing the same thing again”.

Marco turned red, shame all over him.

“Wait okay, this is totally weird”, Star began. “But why have you been kissing both me and Tom out of the blue like that?”.

“Yeah, kissing us both like that, it’s kinda weird”, Tom’s began. If it had just been Star, he would have been furious at Marco, but Marco had kissed him too, and that made things different in a way. His long suppressed emotions were out again, making him blush a bit.

Was this love?

But he had Star. Star was his girlfriend.

Could you like more than one person without it being cheating?

“Well, the short answer is, I kissed Star a while ago when I was convinced we would die in a bit so magic photo booth with a weird goblin who wanted smooches, and when I kissed her, I got this feeling like never before. And when I got that feeling with her, I realized I felt it for you too Tom. I’m sorry if I’ve messed things up with this”.

“Wait, you like both me AND Tom?”, Star asked, her head being filled with emotions. Yes she loved Tom, he was her boyfriend. Yet she still had some feelings for Marco, but she had never planned on cheating on Tom. But hearing that Marco liked both of them…

“Yeah, I know the way I kinda confessed was bad, and I understand if you’re angry at me. I don’t want you two to break or because of me, that would be so cruel, especially since I love both of you. I really can’t choose one over the other. Some part of me just wished that you would love me back”.

“Marco”, Tom began, taking a deep breath. “Okay this is gonna sound weird, but I like you too dude. Not in a bro way, but the way I like Star. I never acted on it because I wanted to be a good and faithful boyfriend and never really thought about all of this. But you crushing on both of us? It’s strange and new, but I feel like you dude, I love both of and Star, I’m just afraid this sounds weird”.

He turned around to look at Star.

“Do you think this is weird?”.

Silence.

“So, Tom let me get this straight, you crush on me. Marco had a crush on me, and you’re both crushing on each other?”.

He gulped.

“Kinda boo, this is so weird and confusing and I don’t know what to do”.

“It’s fine. To be honest, I still have feelings for Marco too, but didn’t want to cheat on you”.

“Wait”, Marco said as realization hit him. “Does this mean, all of us are crushing on each other?”.

“I guess so”, Tom said, shrugging a bit. “Sounds like it”.

“This is so weird, but comforting”, Star said. “Hey guys, this might take a while to figure out, but if you two were okay with it, I would love to be together with both of you, but as I said, only if you’re okay with it”,

Marco and Tom looked at each other.

“Are you?”.

Nod.

“Are you?”.

Nod again.

“Well”, Tom said. “I guess this means I’ve fit both a girlfriend and a boyfriend”.

“Yeah”, Star said smiling, “It kinda does”.

“So…”, Marco said. “Do you want to go and get a milkshake while figuring out all these details?”.

“Boring, everyone knows cornshakes are waaaaay better”.

The trio let out a laugh, and Star gave each of the boys a light kiss on their cheeks, causing them to blush red.

Marco smiled, and before he knew it, Tom’s lips were pressed against his cheek.

“Here, it’s not a first kiss, or a kiss on the lips, but it’s a bit different than getting caught oh guard, am I right”.

Nod.

“Thanks Tom, it means a lot”.

“No problem boo, wait, that’s my nickname for Star”, Tom said, looking at his girlfriend. “Please help me come up with a good nickname for Marco”.

“Sure, but then me and Marco get to come up with a nickname for you”.


End file.
